The present invention pertains generally to footwear of the type used in athletics and particularly to footwear intended to prevent ankle sprains.
A common injury to athletes, as well as those engaging in recreational athletics, is the ankle sprain. Excessive inward lateral displacement of the foot often stretches ligaments of the ankle increasing the probability of recurring ankle sprains. To alleviate this problem, athletes commonly wear elastic stocking and/or wrap the weakened ankle with tape. Such taping of ankles is time consuming, costly and provides only a partial safeguard against later sprains. Similarly, the use of various elastic foot coverings or bands is of limited value.
Regardless of whatever safeguards are employed against extreme lateral displacement, the foot must remain capable of normal flexion to the extent participation in athletics is not hampered.
Devices to provide ankle and foot support, usually for orthopedic purposes, have included tight knit elastic ankle bands, air bladders, laced up fabric ankle braces, stretch fabric banding and ordinary cloth tape, to namel a few and some of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,023; 3,970,083; 4,280,489; 4,367,733; 3,834,377; 4,166,460; 2,830,585.